User blog:RA7861/The flash enters Post-Crisis
Recap: ' So WOW crisis was absolutely huge lots happened (Oliver Queen/Green Arrow/Spectre) sacrificed himself to rebirth the universe, the Anti monitor was defeated by the heroes, FREAKING BEEBO WAS THERE, and oh yah EZRA MILLERS DCEU FLASH APPEARED! but the most important thing that happened by far was the Earths merging together to create earth-prime, on this new earth Lex Luthor is a good guy like what? but even more insane is that Black Lightning and supergirl are on the same earth as flash & arrow & legends meaning that crossover's are likely to happen more offen but we're not here to talk about what's been we're here to talk about the flash and how crisis will effect the show so grab some popcorn and let's begin. '''Black Hole organisation: ' Black Hole is a group of people trying to create Meta-Humans by stealing Dark-Matter and infusing it into people. We already know that Ultra Violet is one of these metas after she fell into a coma Years ago back hole saved her thus she became ultra violet and she now works for them, we also saw a new meta human in the Season 6 episode 10 promo She wears some goggles and has a stick for a weapon which is probably infused with dark-matter, also in the Season 6 episode 10 promo we saw Barry (not in flash suit) standing in a cell when his speed lightning started to show on his hand, I predict this is black hole trying to take a sample of Barry's speed to create another speedster. '''Who is the Main Villan for Graphic Novel #2 I'm not to write a full paragraph on this so I'll do is from most likely to the least likely, 1. Negative Flash 2.0 created by black Hole organisation, 2. Black Hole and their Meta's, 3. Red Death created either by the crisis or by black hole, 4. Cobalt Blue, 5. Someone completely Unexpected. Nash Wells's Storyline: ' Nash has had quite a first half, he first arrived to earth 1 to ask Cisco for help building a machine to help him locate the monitor, Nash wanted to kill him because he thought that the monitor was the enemy but in reality he was being manipulated and influenced by the Anti-Monitor. the producers of the show said that Nash's story is quite sad we already saw the start of it in episode 6 when Nash met Alegra and asked her for help as they bonded throughout the episode we learnt that Nash might have a connection to Alegra I think she might be his daughter from his earth who might have died but we'll see this come into play in the back half. When he open's the door to the monitor's underground base he became Pariah and freed the anti-monitor from his prison and just like in the comics he was forced to watch helplessly as the crisis unfolded, and when he became Nash again after the universe was rebooted everybody wasn't happy with him now he regret's everything. '''Wally West return confirmed with Jessie Quick? ' '''Wally west will be returning to the show this season for a Multi-Episode-Arc starting in episode 14 where he and the flash will battle one of the flash's greatest foe and kid flash might have a new suit! Meanwhile Jessie Quick might be returning in episode 13 as it's titled Grodd friended me which not only hints at Gorilla Grodd's return but also likely hints at Jessie's return as the actor who plays her also star's in the show God firended me. Iris's Furtre & Citzen storylines: Iris is going to have two major storylines in the back half let's start with her future story. Iris's past is going to be changed significantly post-crisis as instead of Francine (iris's mum) giving birth to her she is going to find out that she's actually from the future this is going to have drastic effect as in the season 6 episode 10 promo she's seen fainting in star labs. Iris's Journalist storyline is going to see her go deep undercover and sneak her way straight into the heart of the black hole conspiracy but she soon finds herself in danger not wanting to give up she continues to follow the conspiracy determed to uncover the truth despite warnings from Joe and Barry. Barry and iris's marriage takes a turn for the worst:( Yep we thought it would never happen but it looks like it, In the season 6 episode 10 promo we see them on a Date with iris saying quote (Crisis is over and you didn't die no dark future looming over us) but later in the trailer Barry and iris hit a rocky patch as Iris continues to get deeper into the conspiracy she keeps putting herself in danger Barry tries to warn her to be careful but iris tells him quote (I had to start planning a life without you) then she says quote (I can't be your damsel in distress anymore) is West-Allen over for Good? 'Ralph's Big Detective Storyline: ' Ralph is also gonna have a story in the back half as he finally solve's the missing girl's case and Rescue's Sue Dearborn in episode 12 titled (A Girl Named Sue) I personally can't wait to see how this unfolded's and to find out how exactly did sue got taken in the first place? 'Barry still seems to be in Crisis mode: ' Barry is sill grieving in episode 10 after Oliver's death, when he meets up with John Diggle he gives Barry Oliver's mask that he made for him all the way back in season 2 of arrow, but in the Season 6 episode 10 promo Joe tells him quote (We don't live in Crisis mode anymore) how will Barry get over crisis? Category:The Flash Wiki Blogs